The present invention relates to G-protein coupled receptor agonists. In particular, the present invention is directed to agonists of GPR 119 that are useful for the treatment of diabetes, especially type 2 diabetes, obesity, the metabolic syndrome and related diseases and conditions.
Diabetes is a disease derived from multiple causative factors. It is characterized by elevated levels of plasma glucose (hyperglycemia) in the fasting state or after administration of glucose during an oral glucose tolerance test. There are two generally recognized forms of diabetes. In type 1 diabetes, or insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM), patients produce little or no insulin, the hormone which regulates glucose utilization. In type 2 diabetes, or noninsulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (T2DM), insulin is still produced in the body, and patients demonstrate resistance to the effects of insulin in stimulating glucose and lipid metabolism in the main insulin-sensitive tissues, namely, muscle, liver and adipose tissue. These patients often have normal levels of insulin, and may have hyperinsulinemia (elevated plasma insulin levels), as they compensate for the reduced effectiveness of insulin by secreting increased amounts of insulin.
Insulin resistance is not primarily caused by a diminished number of insulin receptors but rather by a post-insulin receptor binding defect that is not yet completely understood. This lack of responsiveness to insulin results in insufficient insulin-mediated activation of uptake, oxidation and storage of glucose in muscle, and inadequate insulin-mediated repression of lipolysis in adipose tissue and of glucose production and secretion in the liver.
Persistent or uncontrolled hyperglycemia that occurs with diabetes is associated with increased and premature morbidity and mortality. Often abnormal glucose homeostasis is associated both directly and indirectly with obesity, hypertension, and alterations of the lipid, lipoprotein and apolipoprotein metabolism, as well as other metabolic and hemodynamic disease. Patients with type 2 diabetes mellitus have a significantly increased risk of macrovascular and microvascular complications, including atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease, stroke, peripheral vascular disease, hypertension, nephropathy, neuropathy, and retinopathy. Therefore, therapeutic control of glucose homeostasis, lipid metabolism, obesity, and hypertension are critically important in the clinical management and treatment of diabetes mellitus.
Patients who have insulin resistance often have several symptoms that together are referred to as syndrome X, or the metabolic syndrome. According to one widely used definition, a patient having metabolic syndrome is characterized as having three or more symptoms selected from the following group of five symptoms: (1) abdominal obesity; (2) hypertriglyceridemia; (3) low high-density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL); (4) high blood pressure; and (5) elevated fasting glucose, which may be in the range characteristic of Type 2 diabetes if the patient is also diabetic. Each of these symptoms is defined clinically in the Third Report of the National Cholesterol Education Program Expert Panel on Detection, Evaluation and Treatment of High Blood Cholesterol in Adults (Adult Treatment Panel III, or ATP III), National Institutes of Health, 2001, NIH Publication No. 01-3670. Patients with metabolic syndrome, whether or not they have or develop overt diabetes mellitus, have an increased risk of developing the macrovascular and microvascular complications that occur with type 2 diabetes, such as atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease.
Obesity, a multifactorial pathophysiological state, is characterized by excessive adiposity relative to body mass. Clinically, obesity is defined by the body mass index [BMI=weight (kg)/height (m)2], corresponding to BMI values ≧30. Obesity and being overweight increases the risk of developing conditions such as high blood pressure, type 2 diabetes, heart disease, stroke, osteoarthritis, sleep apnea, gallbladder disease and cancer of the breast, prostate and colon. Higher body weights are also associated with increases in all-cause mortality.
The mainstay of treatment for obesity is an energy-limited diet and increased exercise. Guidelines for the management of obesity through such regimes have been published (e.g. Snow et al., Ann. Intern. Med. 142:525 [2005]). Although high compliance is difficult to achieve, such programs can produce an average weight loss of ˜8%. A more intractable therapeutic problem appears to be weight loss maintenance. Of dieters who manage to lose 10% or more of their body mass in studies, 80-95% will regain that weight within two to five years. It appears that the homeostatic mechanisms regulating body weight are very robust, and vigorously defend against weight loss.
There are limited pharmacological therapies for the treatment of obesity. Orlistat (Xenical®), which reduces intestinal fat absorption by inhibiting pancreatic lipase, and the anorectic agent sibutramine (Reductil®, Meridia®), a central monoamine re-uptake inhibitor, are the primary agents used to treat obesity, but are associated with gastrointestinal and cardiovascular side effects, respectively, and have limited efficacy and durability in reducing body weight. Other anorectics such as phentermine, bupropion, and diethylpropion have limited use due to side effects and, many of these drugs, like sibutramine, are schedule IV controlled substances due to the risk of addiction. Recently, a CB-1 antagonist, rimonabant (Accomplia) has been launched but long term durability and efficacy remains to be determined, and the drug has CNS side effects including dysphoria.
In patients with BMI>40 who fail to achieve their weight loss goals (with or without medication) and who develop obesity-related complications, referral for bariatric surgery may be indicated, but as with other surgical procedures, there is an attendant risk of complications.
There are several available treatments for type 2 diabetes, each of which has its own limitations and potential risks. Physical exercise and a reduction in dietary intake of calories often dramatically improve the diabetic condition and are the usual recommended first-line treatment of type 2 diabetes and of pre-diabetic conditions associated with insulin resistance. Compliance with this treatment is very poor because of well-entrenched sedentary lifestyles and excess food consumption, especially of foods containing high amounts of fat and carbohydrates. Pharmacologic treatments have focused on three areas of pathophysiology: (1) Hepatic glucose production (biguanides), (2) insulin resistance (PPAR agonists), and (3) insulin secretion.
The biguanides are a class of drugs that are widely used to treat type 2 diabetes. The two best known biguanides, phenformin and metformin, cause some correction of hyperglycemia. The biguanides act primarily by inhibiting hepatic glucose production, and they also are believed to modestly improve insulin sensitivity. The biguanides can be used as monotherapy or in combination with other anti-diabetic drugs, such as insulin or an insulin secretagogues, without increasing the risk of hypoglycemia. However, phenformin and metformin can induce lactic acidosis and nausea/diarrhea. Metformin has a lower risk of side effects than phenformin and is widely prescribed for the treatment of Type 2 diabetes.
The glitazones (i.e. 5-benzylthiazolidine-2,4-diones) are a newer class of compounds that can ameliorate hyperglycemia and other symptoms of type 2 diabetes. The glitazones that are currently marketed (rosiglitazone and pioglitazone) are agonists of the peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) gamma subtype. The PPAR-gamma agonists substantially increase insulin sensitivity in muscle, liver and adipose tissue in several animal models of type 2 diabetes, resulting in partial or complete correction of elevated plasma glucose levels without the occurrence of hypoglycemia. PPAR-gamma agonism is believed to be responsible for the improved insulin sensititization that is observed in human patients who are treated with the glitazones. New PPAR agonists are currently being developed. Many of the newer PPAR compounds are agonists of one or more of the PPAR alpha, gamma and delta subtypes. Compounds that are agonists of both the PPAR alpha and PPAR gamma subtypes (PPAR alpha/gamma dual agonists) are promising because they reduce hyperglycemia and also improve lipid metabolism. The currently marketed PPAR gamma agonists are modestly effective in reducing plasma glucose and HemoglobinA1C. The currently marketed compounds do not greatly improve lipid metabolism and may actually have a negative effect on the lipid profile. Thus, the PPAR compounds represent an important advance in diabetic therapy, but further improvements are still needed.
Another widely used drug treatment involves the administration of insulin secretagogues, such as the sulfonylureas (e.g. tolbutamide and glipizide). These drugs increase the plasma level of insulin by stimulating the pancreatic β-cells to secrete more insulin. Insulin secretion in the pancreatic β-cell is under strict regulation by glucose and an array of metabolic, neural and hormonal signals. Glucose stimulates insulin production and secretion through its metabolism to generate ATP and other signaling molecules, whereas other extracellular signals act as potentiators or inhibitors of insulin secretion through GPCR's present on the plasma membrane. Sulfonylureas and related insulin secretagogues act by blocking the ATP-dependent K+ channel in β-cells, which causes depolarization of the cell and the opening of the voltage-dependent Ca2+ channels with stimulation of insulin release. This mechanism is non-glucose dependent, and hence insulin secretion can occur regardless of the ambient glucose levels. This can cause insulin secretion even if the glucose level is low, resulting in hypoglycemia, which can be fatal in severe cases. The administration of insulin secretagogues must therefore be carefully controlled. The insulin secretagogues are often used as a first-line drug treatment for Type 2 diabetes.
There has been a renewed focus on pancreatic islet-based insulin secretion that is glucose-dependent. This approach has the potential for stabilization and restoration of β-cell function. In this regard, several orphan G-protein coupled receptors (GPCR's) have recently been identified that are preferentially expressed in the β-cell and are implicated in glucose dependent insulin secretion (GDIS). GPR119 is a cell-surface Gs-coupled GPCR that is highly expressed in human (and rodent) islets as well as in insulin-secreting cell lines. A naturally-occurring long-chain fatty acid amide, oleoylethanolamide (OEA) and several long chain saturated and unsaturated lysophospholipids such as 1-palmitoyl-lysophosphatidylcholine and 2-oleoyl-lysophosphatidylcholine, as well as synthetic compounds, have recently been identified as ligands for GPR119 (Overton, H. A. et al., Cell Metab. 3: 167 [2006]; Soga, T. et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 326: 744 [2005]). Acute administration of a synthetic small molecule GPR119 agonist to rats reduces 24 h cumulative food intake without significantly altering locomotor activity and in chronic studies, reduces cumulative food intake and body weight (Overton, H. A. et al., Cell Metab. 3: 167 [2006]) indicating that GPR119 agonists may be effective anti-obesity agents. Synthetic GPR119 agonists also augment the release of insulin from isolated static mouse islets only under conditions of elevated glucose, and improve glucose tolerance in diabetic mice and diet-induced obese (DIO) C57/B6 mice without causing hypoglycemia. GPR119 agonists therefore have the potential to function as anti-hyperglycemic agents that produce weight loss. There are several potential advantages of GPR119 as a potential target for the treatment of type 2 diabetes and obesity. First, since GPR119-mediated insulin secretion is glucose dependent, there is little or no risk of hypoglycemia. Second, the weight loss efficacy of GPR119 agonists should contribute to antihyperglycemic efficacy in diabetic and prediabetic obese subjects, and activation of GPR119 may allow for the simultaneous treatment of the common co-morbidities of obesity and impaired glucose tolerance/diabetes. Third, the limited tissue distribution of GPR119 in humans (mainly in islets and the GI tract) suggests that there would be less chance for side effects associated with GPR119 activity in other tissues. Fourth, GPR119 agonists may have the potential to restore or preserve islet function since GPR119 agonists reportedly increase GLP-1 levels in rodents (Chu, Z. L. et al Abstract P1-19, ENDO 2005 87th Annual Meeting, San Diego, Calif.). GLP-1 is an incretin hormone that effects GDIS and exerts anti-apoptotic and proliferative effects on islets. A protective effect on islets upon GPR119 agonism would be highly advantageous, because long term diabetes therapy often leads to the gradual diminution of islet activity, such that after extended periods of treatment with multiple oral antihyperglycemic agents, it is often necessary to treat type 2 diabetic patients with daily insulin injections. By restoring or preserving islet function, GPR119 agonists may delay or prevent the diminution and loss of islet function in a type 2 diabetic patient.